DISTURBANCES
by Sharlet5
Summary: Ethan and Sarah's relationship is turning up side down and other directions. Will they be able to fix it or just break up, read and find out. This story is rated M for a reason. M for sex, drugs, violence and swearing so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

DISTURBANCES

Sarah's POV

It was a rainy day today, surrounding the small town of White Chapel, I was in my room thinking about how stressful mine and Ethan's relationship, it has been hard for the past few months now, we have been arguing a lot and Ethan has changed, he even taiked me into doing things I've never thought about doing such as smoking drugs and mostly drinking, I'm even smoking right now while I'm thinking about this. I don't know since he joined the Black Diamonds he has been completely different lately. I was deep in thought when my phone suddenly range, I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Ethan a look of annoyance crept on my face then I answered it. Ethan what the fuck do you want? Come on babe what's wrong, look Sarah if its about the argument we had earlier then I'm truly sorry babe, I didn't know what I was thinking please just come over to my crib and we will sort things out the sexy naughty way, so what do you say babe? Alright fine, I gave out a sigh of defeat, then I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket then I quickly finished my cigarette and threw it out of the window so my parents wouldn't notice after that I took my perfume and scented it all over my room so it wouldn't smell like I was smoking. I took my coat and left.

Hey guys I just got this idea and decided to share it with you. Remember this story is M rated so if you want me to continue just tell me by review, thanks bye : )


	2. Chapter 2

DISTURBANCES 2

SARAH'S POV

"Sarah, honey where do you think your going so late at night?" my dad asked with a stern voice when I was about to heard for the door. Uh I'm going to see my boyfrrr uh I mean Ethan, why so late young lady? "Um you know he just called so we could hang out," I said hoping that he would go easy on me, alright but no funny business. Okay daddy bye, wait, wait not too fast Sarah, Vanessa, Mziray, Fox you know that you have to give daddy a kiss before you leave! Ughh come on dad do I have to, _oh man if I get too close to him he might I scents that I have been smoking_ _Oh shit! Yes Sarah you have to, he said with a serious face. I slowly went up to him and bent my face down by the side of his cheek and slowly placed a peck on it. Right after I released from him hell was coming and fast, Sarah do you smell that it smells like cigarettes, uh it might be mom burning some food in the kitchen don't you think?" I said with a nervous smile hoping that he will buy the excuse, oh alright you con go see that Ethan boy now and remember NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOUNG LADY! Okay bye daddy! I didn't feel like driving so I decided to fly instead. I landed on Ethan's porch in less then 7 seconds, fixing myself before knocking on the door, it took about a moment for him to answer the door. The door flung open only to revel my boyfriend. Hey babe you look hot, shut up Ethan and let me in! he opened the door widely and he slightly moved so I could get in. so babe what do you want to drink? "Uhh give me a glass of wine" I said as I set on the living room couch. After a minute he came back with two glasses of wine and set them on the coffee table then he set beside me on the couch. So what do you want to do babe?" he said while putting his hand around my waist and the other on my lap, Ethan you called me here so we can sort things out so lets do that! Okay fine theres no need to be upset just enjoy some wine and relax, he took the two wine glasses that were on the coffee table and brought them to us, he handed one to me and resumed his seat next to me. We both took a sip and set it back down on the table. Look Sarah I know I've changed a lot lately and I did it for you, oh so becoming a bad person is your change for me oh my God are you listening to yourself!yes I did it because I was tired of being a nerd, tired of not being confident around you! I didn't find anything wrong about the old you Ethan you were fucking sweet why is that hard for you to understand! Well I don't want the old me don't you fucking GET IT! Ethan stop acting like an ASSHOLE! You know what lets just stop arguing, Sarah come on please just put the cigarette down I'm sorry," he said calmly while puttigng his hands on my shoulders, "ughh fine" I grunted as I took a white stick full of smoke out of my mouth, what do you wanna say Ethan?" I said as I released smoke from my mouth, I want us to stop fighting, he put my cigarette in his mouth allowing the druggy smoke to go through his throat, and I want this, I didn't understand what he meant by that until he slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. I felt myself moving closer to him, his lips slowly brushed on mine, it took a second for me to respond to the kiss, he broke the kiss. Sarah I love you and I don't want to lose you ever. _

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 so please review and tell me what you think or if I should continue with this story. Oh for those who are waiting for the update for I'll Forever Love You it will be up soon. Bye : )


	3. Chapter 3

DISTURBANCES 2

Sarah's POV

Right after he said those words we kissed again but this time longer, my hands were on his neck and his were roaming all over my lower body, he slowly led us towards the couch and landed on it our lips never parting. He broke the kiss to take a short break then he dived in, this time with more energy added to it. We kissed viciously as he took off my black coat and threw it somewhere on the floor. My hands were roaming up and down his chest and biceps, they felt so fucking good. A few minutes later I ripped his shirt off to reveal perfectly shaped body, he followed by taking mine off, I giggled because I knew that he was enjoying the view. He slowly kissed my stomach leaving small trails of saliva behind all the way up to my bra while I was moaning softly at the wonderful sensation he was giving me, my hands dug deeply into his brown locks as he gave me pleasure. He slowly took off my bra and started sucking on my soft breasts slowly, ugh I hate it when Ethan teases me like this but I also love it at the same time. He slowly looked up at me and said "Shall we take this to the bed" he said with an evil smile, "Yes we shall Mr Morgan" I said with my best seductive voice. He carefully picked me up and he made his way to the stairs while carrying me bridal style, after a moment we finally reached his room and he locked the door behind us. He put me on his bed then he slowly put his body on mine, he stretched his arm out towards his night stand and switched on his radio, my favourite and romantic song started playing it was Home by Chris Brown, he laughed a little when he heard me sing along with the chorus: _What the fuck you want from me, I got all my niggas in here so don't play with me, fuck the one on one, I don't wanna do it wish I could go back to when I was young, wish I could go back go back go back from where I came from, yeah if I knew then what I knew now I would change some.__ After that happened Ethan opened his night stand drawer and took something wrapped in a green plastic wrapper, it actually was a condom. Ethan resumed his place on top of me then we started kissing again like we did before on the couch, as we were making out he rubbed my breasts softly while I was grabbing on to his brown locks enjoying each and every second of this. Ethan bent down and took my skinny jeans of, he was now kissing between my thighs giving me shocks up and down my spine and letting loud moans full of pleasure out, Ethan ahhh! Shit why does he have to tease me so much. He suddenly took my Victoria Secret underwear off using his mouth. I decided to have some fun too so I flipped him over, now I was on top. I took his pants and underwear off now taking a good look at his dick, man it was large. I brought my head down so I was close enough and put it in my mouth, Ethan took out a soft moan. I began sucking it up and down and louder moans escaped from him as he enjoyed it and a sweet liquid started flooding in my mouth it just tasted so good, "Sarah pleaaase," Ethan let out another moan. I crawled back on top of him and whispered in his ear: Fuck me now, Ethan quickly flipped me over and put protection on before he got inside me, as his hips grinded on my body I couldn't keep the moans in any longer, my body felt helpless and weak, Ethan was in control now. As he kept moving faster and faster my hands dug deep into the sheets, I think I tore them with my vampire strength. We had finally reached the climax, Ethan pulled the covers over us and I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, we exchanged I love you's then we both fell asleep._

Hey guys please review and tell me if I should continue Bye


End file.
